Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) (alien name: Gran) is one of the supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven season 2 and 3, game and anime. He was the captain and forward of The Genesis, now he's a forward and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Kira Hiroto (吉良 ヒロト). Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 (Gran Form) *''"Aliea's top soccer warrior, his fiery shots are like comets."'' Background He is shown to be a very caring person especially to his adoptive father and adoptive sister, and to the rest of his Sun Garden friends. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tone. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeve, orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not like what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and it is darker in colour. He now notably wears glasses with a black frame. His skin also has gotten a healthier skin tone. Personality When he first appears he seems to be a mysterious and sly person, as he kept watching (in secret) matches and the trainings going on in Raimon. But later on he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, sister and siblings. In Episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will scream until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the second half of the game against Raimon. Later on when he comes into Inazuma Japan he is shown to be very kind. For example in Episode 100 he promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he is Hiroto isn't there anymore. It is seen, but only in the games, that he was seen watching the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but the he just ignores it and says that the match will be at Yokato's field. When they arrive at the destinated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the elite teams of Aliea Academy. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his team first goal with Ryuusei Blade. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's deceased son. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 .]] During season 3, Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan members. He was placed in A- team, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In Episode 070, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal to Inazuma Japan. In Episode 089, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot is stopped by Galatyn. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he noticed that Inazuma Japan isn't doing usual play as they were all trying to cover Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's holes by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Toramaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible and runs into kogure. They have a practice match against two kappa looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs. In episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique,Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is last seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko - in the Inazuma Eleven series. Plot (GO) Hiroto made his reappearance in Episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, and it is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In Episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In Episode 42, he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, stating that the project is terrible. In Episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Midorikawa Ryuuji , Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. He also appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO game shine version. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre!! In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past in the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. He is then badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last goal. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 You can recruit Hiroto, as Gran, after you defeat the Dark Emperors. Select him in the machine and wait till Hibiki calls you warning that he appeared. He will appear randomly near to the Yokato's field. You need to beat him three times; all of them in matches where you have to score 3 goals in 25:00 seconds. Inazuma Eleven 3 Hiroto will automatically joins your team during the first chapter of the game. Inazuma Eleven GO Shine To recruit him you need to have: *The Strongest of the Universe (item, drop from Raimon Aliea Union, Genesis and Chaos) *Midorikawa Ryuuji (character, Holy Road liner community master) *Kamezaki Kappa (character, Raimon Old club community master) *Yagami Reina (character, Pinball Stadium road community master) Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Anime Only *'SH Big Bang' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Space Penguin' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Alien form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Photon Flash' Inazuma Eleven 3 (FFI form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'SH The Birth' *'DF Photon Flash' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Alien form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' *'OF Scissors Bomb' *'DF Photon Flash' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon/Red Team form) *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'OF Boost Glider' *'DF Planet Shield' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO (FFI form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Round Spark' *'SK Jamming!' Inazuma Eleven GO (Alien form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SK Critical!' Concept Art tumblr_m27vrlkUFQ1qhauoro4_1280.jpg|Young Hiroto character design tumblr_m27vrlkUFQ1qhauoro5_1280.jpg|Gran character design tumblr_m27vrlkUFQ1qhauoro3_1280.jpg|Hiroto (Aliea) character design tumblr_m27vrlkUFQ1qhauoro2_1280.jpg|Hiroto (FFI) character design tumblr_m64xcvPi7Q1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Hiroto in the tuxedo character design tumblr_m1vdf21UXz1qhauoro3_1280.jpg|Hiroto (GO) character design Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 & GO *Kira Related *God and Space *Aliea B *Raimon Aliea Union *Last Rival *Dark Heroes Keshin *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B' (GO Game, Gran and FFI form) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Dual Typhoon' *'HT Penguin Carnival' (GO Game) Trivia *He's one of the few players in the Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by their first name by most. Other examples are Atsuya, Touko, Rika, and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Tenma and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *He has a character song titled "Starline". *He is one of the characters who have 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO (along with Fubuki and Fudou). *The name Xene is similar to the alien who was supposed to be ruler of Earth billions of years ago's name Xenu/Xemu. *He seems to be good with computers as it was shown that he was hacking Garshields computer. *He has a habit of adding -kun to the end of others names. Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:GO characters Category:Resistance Category:Midfielders Category:Protected